lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Building the Barricade / Upon These Stones
"Building the Barricade / Upon These Stones is the entr'acte of the musical and features a new music theme, which transitions into Éponine's appearance at the barricade, and her sung dialogue with Marius and later with Valjean as she passes to him a letter from Marius intended for Cosette. It is often cut out of recordings in part or completely. On the Complete Symphonic Recording, this song is mislabeled "At the Barricade." Lyrics is speaking to the revolutionaries. Enjolras: Here upon these stones We will build our barricade, In the heart of the city We claim as our own! Each man to his duty And don't be afraid. Wait! I will need a report On the strength of the foe appears disguised as a rebel. Javert: I can find out the truth I know their ways Fought their wars Served my time In the days Of my youth. Prouvaire: Now the people will fight. Grantaire: And so they might Dogs will bark Fleas will bite. Lesgle: They will do what is right! sees Éponine who is dressed as a boy. Marius: Hey, little boy, who's this I see? God, Éponine, the things you do! Éponine: I know this is no place for me Still I would rather be with you! Marius: Get out before the trouble starts. Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot! Éponine: I got you worried now, I have That shows you like me quite a lot! Marius: There is a way that you can help You are the answer to a prayer! Please take this letter to Cosette And pray to God that she's still there! leaves. Éponine: Little you know! Little you care! walks to the Rue Plumet and climbs over the gates, but is seen by Valjean. Éponine: I have a letter, M'sieur It's addressed to your daughter, Cosette. It's from a boy at the barricade, sir, In the Rue de Villette. Valjean: Give me that letter here, my boy. Éponine: He said to give it to Cosette. Valjean: You have my word that my daughter will know What this letter contains. Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow. And here's for your pains. gives Éponine some money. Go careful now. Stay out of sight. There's danger in the streets tonight! lets Éponine out and reads the letter. "Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul And soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met And the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come Let this be my goodbye... Now that I know that you love me as well It is harder to die... I pray that God will bring me home To be with you. Pray for your Marius. He prays for you!" Trivia *In the 2012 movie, lyrics are little changed: Prouvaire: See, the people unite! Grantaire: I pray you're right. Combeferre: Dogs will bark Gavroche: Fleas will bite. Lesgle: They will do what is right! *During the 2012 film, Eponine doesn't deliver the letter like in the play versions. Gavroche delivers the letter after "A Little Fall of Rain" *At the beginning of this number, Enjolras following lines: Here upon these stones We will build our barricade, In the heart of the city We claim as our own! Each man to his duty And don't be afraid. Wait! I will need a report On the strength of the foe Are cut. Instead Enjolras says: "I need a volunteer. Someone who can find out about their plan and when they will attack." Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Enjolras Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Music